


女裝大佬的愛情故事

by ashtonnam



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonnam/pseuds/ashtonnam
Summary: *海赫，架空。*平凡打工仔x夜總會女裝大佬的愛情故事。又名：論冬天重遇初戀卻發現對方是極品美人兼脫衣舞女(男)該如何是好又又名：求問多年未見的老公綁架了我該如何是好實際簡介：其實只是一個簡單的愛情故事。前言：本來打算寫長篇的，估計可能也許會寫，但在腦洞大開的情況下先寫了短篇。日後如果有時間會再展開寫。
Relationships: Eunhyuk/Donghae
Kudos: 6





	女裝大佬的愛情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 基本設定：
> 
> (其實不是很重要kkk 但有興趣可以看一看)
> 
> SME Club（SME夜總會）  
> 老闆、投資者：李先生
> 
> 下面為名字［藝名］
> 
> 李赫宰［Moon］：女裝大佬、鋼管舞脫衣舞專業，10年死約，主打賣藝不賣身。
> 
> 李東海：平凡打工仔，一直對初戀念念不忘，尋找自己15歲遇到的初戀，一直以為其初戀是女生。
> 
> 金希澈：酒保、調酒師。東海親哥，盒至親。在SME Club工作不久，認識盒，發現為東海尋找的人，告訴東海後令東海從此走上包養女裝大佬的艱巨之路。
> 
> 朴正洙［利特］：Club管理人。盒親媽。
> 
> 藝聲：Club歌手。
> 
> 曹圭賢［Kyu］：Club男公關。
> 
> 鄭允浩［uknow］：男裝大佬，鋼管舞脫衣舞男。盒親友。

裡面的人想出去，外面的人卻想進來，抱著如泡沫的幻想，以為有多光鮮，進退不由自主——這是一件多麼悲傷的事啊，赫宰想。

他緩緩扭動著輕佻的臀部，畫上暗褐色眼影的眼角熏染著慾望與墮落的歡愉，與身上緊繃的黑色性感皮衣相映成趣，他精緻的面孔象徵著慾望的本身，主打禁慾的他留著黑色柔順的長髮，遮蓋著會令人想咬一口的牛奶般的脖子，往下一瞧，亮麗禁慾的黑，承托著赫宰白如玉的纖瘦腳踝，稜角分明，宛如一握就斷，白得恍如能看到裡面一股一股跳動著的血管，鼓動著人心底裡最深處的慾望。

他是地獄中的慾望天使，天堂中的塞壬，只要在他所在之處留下目光，便會被他深深吸引著，不能自主，如上癮一般。台下興奮的客人強忍著原始的衝動，控制著雙手不要上手觸碰那惡魔般的美人，突然赫宰蹲下，緊身皮裙被姿勢退到大腿較上處，只要角度適合，便能看到裡面暗紅色的情趣蕾絲內褲，對著赫宰正面的台下群眾都瘋狂起來，互相擠擁著，赫宰有意的雙腿夾著冰涼的鋼管，隨著音樂起伏挺起若隱若現的胸膺，摩擦著鋼管，「不想⋯摸一下嗎？」惡魔輕笑著說，場景是多麼的火辣辣，今晚便是赫宰的主場，每逢到Moon表演的時段，總是人情洶湧，就算入場費有多昂貴，人們都會一擲千金心甘情願的擠進來，就為能看他一眼，撫慰慾望。正洙哥在遠處看著想，媽呀，這場小費估計又得破紀錄了。

亢奮的舞蹈，性感的扭動，但他心是冷的，宛如片湖，自由的水。他想在最大的舞台跳著最快樂的舞，他想去街場與人dance battle，他想舞動身體隨音樂跳jazz或breaking，他更想在陽光牽著最愛的人的手去cafe談天說地，他想很多很多，但是他只能在一個杯子裡被人渴求著，貪婪著。他宛如杯中水，蓋子蓋上，他永遠都是櫥窗里的性慾幻想，跳著色欲的鋼管舞，擺弄著身子，讓台下人群以他為幻想打著手槍。紅色的燈光照在赫宰身上，下面的人看著都覺得慾火焚身，但赫宰卻覺得這紅色如血，這紅是荊棘的玫瑰，刺得他滿心血跡，視覺略過酒吧遠處唱著歌，自由的藝聲，閒時來這裡賺賺零用錢，想走就走，想飛就飛，赫宰想，這是我的夢想啊。藝聲總是說赫宰才是最幸福的，錢多又受眾人矚目，但赫宰想，他不知道——這都是他的血，他的汗，他放棄的未來。

如他所想的，當他緩慢地撫摸著身體，誘惑般的滑過下體時，台下馬上尖叫起來，手腳舞動著，突然有一個男的撫摸著自己的下體吶喊：「Moon太作弊了呀！」目光不能控制的注視著他的身體，赫宰對自己的身體一清二楚，他知道怎樣做才能挑起人最深處的慾望，所以他讓自己的胸部被破洞緊繃的黑色布料包著，稍稍露出誘人的胸膛，線條清晰得讓人想在上面摸一下，舔一下，據為己有，右邊乳頭甚至若隱若現，繃緊的布料把胸卡的稍突起來，遠看就如暗霧中的玫瑰綻放著，赫宰隨著樂聲逐漸的激揚舞動著，手往下一伸，抓著上衣的下領慢慢拉起來，沾著汗水的小腹慢慢露於眼前，越來越多的鈔票被扔到台上，而赫宰卻慢慢失神。

有一瞬間，赫宰想，他們欲求的眼神便是我的世界，是嗎？我能挑起他們的慾望，我便是他們的主人，是嗎？但我又是我的世界的主人嗎？ 

目光難以控制的轉向Club在遠處的門口，有多少人抱著當公關舞男的渴求用盡力量想進來都進不到，在外面忍受風吹雨打，口中都是貧窮的苦味，而赫宰只是輕輕跳了一下舞，露出他的赤裸的身體，打開他的雙腿，他就成為這裡的頭牌，這是多麼幸福的事，不是嗎？

我的世界很小很小，小的只有這個小天地，小的只剩下SME三個字。

世界小得，就算外面的人都在嘲諷著，說這裡的人都不知廉恥，靠出賣身體生活，就算世界上的人一路說著在這裡工作福利多好，一路鄙視著這裡的人，粗言穢語的描述他們的下賤不堪，李赫宰依然覺得，他是幸福的，他必須告訴自己，他是幸福的。

裡面的人想出去，外面的人卻想進來，這是一件多麼悲傷的事啊，赫宰輕柔地想，這是一件——多麼悲傷的事啊。

視線過於長的看著世界的出口——那銀色的大門，正洙哥便馬上走到那裡，Club內閃動的彩色燈光照到他嚴肅的臉，赫宰難以避開的與他對視，只是很短很短，很短很短的一瞬間——我知道了，赫宰做口型說。作為幾乎代替了媽媽角色的正洙哥和赫宰的想法怎麼會不相通，赫宰怎麼會不理解，他就是太理解了，理解得太通透，太徹底了，所以赫宰心底明白，正洙哥在告訴他，提醒他，別走神了，他得要專心致志，輪椅上的身影片刻閃現眼前，他幾乎是失神的笑了一下，我們都身不由己，為自己戴上枷鎖，我不會走的——不，我不能走，我怎麼能走。

赫宰稍稍一用力便撕開了專門為了被撕開的上衣，坦露出性感的上體，再隨著音樂節奏扭動身體，若即若無的撫摸著自己的上身，聽著台下人的尖叫，在這裡——他才是有價值的。

「呀！李赫宰！別跳了！」

操，誰？赫宰嚇了一跳，茫然地左顧右看，連本來跟著性感音樂律動的身體都不由自主的停滯了一下，但作為這裡的頭牌，赫宰的專業素質不容置疑，絕對不會因為任何意外而阻擋他的舞步，他馬上便使自己忘記那聲音，再次跟上節奏，手緩緩移動到私密處，輕聲呻吟著，那嬌俏的聲音隨麥傳到Club的每一個角落，小酒吧旁靜靜喝酒的客人也忍不住看了過來，掃描著他身體每一處裸露的肉色，而酒吧的調酒師金希澈卻失蹤了——但赫宰毫不在意，反正那宇宙大明星常常都不知道在哪裡——他彷彿能看到台下觀眾都硬了，他知道沒有人會不受誘惑，因為——他就是這範疇的專業戶，他就是為此而生。 連遠處唱著歌的藝聲哥都挑起眼眉停下歌聲，坐在那高腳椅打算看他接下來盛大的表演，本來工作著的圭賢也從男公關的vip房出來打趣的看著他，看他有什麼小把戲，赫宰隨手扔掉手上破爛的布料，關節分明，白玉般的手終於在眾人的目光中摸到緊身裙的下襬，而赫宰打算把裙子充滿感覺的隨著音樂慢慢撕下來，這便是這場舞蹈的最大看點——上身穿著破碎的衣服，而Moon下體只穿著暗紅的情趣蕾絲內褲，輕輕呻吟，成為最引人犯罪的性感尤物。

在撕破的前一瞬間，Club角落遠處和希澈糾纏著的男人終於推開了不停阻止他的帥氣酒保衝上了舞台，有力而充滿肌肉的手按著了準備撕開裙子的纖纖玉手，在台下人的喧鬧紛嘈中，一件有著熟悉古龍水味的大衣瞬間蓋到了赫宰頭上，遮蓋了他的視線，包著他整個身體，再下一個瞬間，他就被人以羞恥的公主抱抱起跳下了舞台，快速穿過大量的憤怒的人群，連正洙哥和希澈也來不及過來擋著，便破竹之勢踢開了那象徵著禁忌的銀色大門，衝了出去，進入到了那白雪紛飛——真正的世界。

赫宰幾乎來不及反應，整件事發生在毫秒之間，他一點話都說不出來，只能隨著在身邊掠過的風用手掰開頭上的大衣，目瞪口呆看著公主抱著自己的男人。

「你是⋯⋯」當雪飄散在赫宰黑色的頭髮時，那剎那的冷冽驚醒了赫宰，他終於忍不住開了口。

「呀！李赫宰！」那個男人帥氣的面孔吐出了生氣的話語，低頭看著懷裡的小人，目光透露著不忿與委屈，就好像赫宰是他的什麼情人，而他出軌被抓姦在床的感覺，可是⋯赫宰想，操，我不認識他呀？

男人終於緩緩地把他放到地上，動作都帶著不由自主的溫柔，赫宰看著他的一舉一動，總是覺得疑惑不解，他能看得出，他的動作都包含著對他的喜歡，太明顯了——明顯得赫宰都有點擔心對面的男人在社會上會不會受到什麼欺負，這根本不是透露著喜歡，而是一個寫著我喜歡你的棒球直球呀。他們剛好跑到很遠的後巷裡，附近越來越嘈吵，到處都在喊他的名字，SME的人和保安估計都大量出動在找他了，赫宰想。而他和男人站在那裡，就好像世界末日般，亂世情人般，伴著喧鬧聲對視。那男人好像終於釋懷了一般，溫柔的探頭過來，雙手溫暖地抱著了他，而世界在此刻靜了下來。

滴滴答答，雪緩緩落下。

叮叮噹噹，遠處宏偉鐘聲響起，12時了，剛好是公主變回灰姑娘的時間。

但赫宰身體暖和起來的時候，男人便放開了他，視線突然留意到赫宰站在雪上紅通通的腳，他跳舞時脫下了鞋子，前面的男人果斷地把自己的鞋脫下來讓他穿，宛如擔心他被凍傷。

他沒說什麼，只定睛看著男人的眼睛——啊，那是如大海般的眼睛。

然後，終於，他開口了。

「7年了，李赫宰。」他輕輕的說，聲音忍不住的震抖著，帶著一絲絲的不可置信，伴著赫宰不能理解的情感，慢慢地，眼睛也充盈著淚水，但男人忍住了，沒有讓淚水留下來，就好像如果他哭了，這一切就完結了般，手也不由自主的震抖緊握著。

如果是平時，赫宰早就覺得這是個變態的瘋子，無故在他表演途中綁架了他，頭也不回轉身就逃，但看著他的悲傷的眼睛，搖晃的淚水，他的腳就不想動了，踩著他破舊的鞋，李赫宰想，我來到了真正的世界，越過了銀色大門，我不是Moon了，我是李赫宰。而作為李赫宰，李赫宰想聽，想聽他的聲音，他的話語，想進入他的真實。

啊。

我喜歡他的眼睛。

赫宰突然意識到。

啊。

7年是一個很長的時間，長得都能結婚生孩子了，也足夠李赫宰放棄一切，成為大家慾求著的Moon。

但7年也是一個很短的時間，短得不能再短，短得猶如一年、一日、一小時、一秒，短得他還記得對方面孔，短得他還記得當初的纏綿悱惻。

東海。東海。東海。東海。東海。

啊。

這是東海啊。

眼睛沾染了冬雪的露水。

「7年了，李赫宰。」

「我愛你。」

那瞬間，李赫宰再次墮入愛河。


End file.
